bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood of Makuta
The Brotherhood of Makuta was an organization made up of the Makuta devoted to furthering their goals, good or evil. History Origins The Brotherhood was first appointed as a kind of "sculpting guild" under a different name by the Great Beings to genetically and metaphysically alter beings, keeping the universe efficient and devoid of decay. Later, either by coercion or reputation, they grew in power, becoming personal bodyguards of Mata Nui and "protectors" of the Matoran and Metru Nui. Their servants and armies included the likes of the Toa Hagah, Visorak, Fohrok, Dark Hunters, and Exo-Toa. However, this degree of power was not enough to satisfy them; they wanted to rule over everything. Conquest With their armies, the Brotherhood would conquer foreign lands, killing or enslaving the natives. They realized the threat of the Mask of Light, and stole it on a mission. They were all but unstoppable. The Toa Hagah quickly found that the Brotherhood they served was corrupt, and sought the Mask. They battled many Visorak, Fohrok, and Dark Hunters, and stole the Avokhii. However, Roodaka came before they could make their hasty escape. After a short fight, the Hagah were now Rahaga, a fiendish mutation of 'Ra'hkshi and Toa 'Haga'h. They were imprisoned, defeated, and humiliated, but they still had the mask, hiding it away for another generation to find. The Great Cataclysm The Brotherhood was envious of Mata Nui's power and responsibility. The Great Spirit seemed to hoard all the royalty, the Matoran giving him "undeserved" respect. Teridax, Mata Nui's former "brother", was especially passionate. The Brotherhood quickly formulated a plan: they would attack Mata Nui by ambush. Teridax attacked Mata Nui, who then succumbed to his injuries by falling into a coma. During this time, Teridax was masquerading as Dume, the Turaga ruler of the city. He tried to make the Matoran forget their virtues, Mata Nui, and have them turn againist the Toa Metru. When some of the population became restless, he forced all the Matoran into memory-erasing Matoran spheres. Two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka, had also infiltrated the city. The pair interfered with the Toa, but also the Brotherhood. During the climax of the battle over Metru Nui, Makuta Teridax absorbed the two hunters into his body. Toa Metru Vakama used the Vahi Mask of Time in the battle, damaging Teridax, but Lhikan died saving Vakama from a blast in the process. Teridax offered Vakama a position in the Brotherhood, but he violently refused. The Toa combined their powers, sealing Teridax in a block of solid protodermis. Both sides were left to rebuild after their respective pyrrhic victories. However, Teridax was not helpless. He telepathically summoned Sidorak and Roodaka, rulers of the Visorak. They were to come with their armies to the city, and they did. Roodaka freed Teridax from his prison. While the Visorak were battling the new Toa Hordika, Teridax kept information on them, but also sought the Vahi, which had fallen into the sea. The deaths of Nidhiki and Krekka long before were not ignored, however. The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters, came to Metru Nui an angry being. He confronted Teridax and declared war on the Brotherhood. The Toa took advantage of the fighting and struck the Brotherhood whenever they could. However, the Brotherhood's master plan was still in effect: since the Matoran of Metru Nui escaped and met up with a team of Toa - Toa that weren't easily eliminated - Mata Nui would eventually be allowed to reawaken... and then a reign of darkness would be released such as no Matoran has ever imagined, even in their worst nightmare. It is unknown whether this plan took into consideration the possible existence of such an organization as the Order of Mata Nui. Members Members of the Brotherhood were either of a single race (also called Makuta) or their servants and mutants. Makuta had long ago evolved past the point where they needed physical bodies. As a result, they existed as masses of energy that merely inhabit and animate unliving armor. For some reason, Makuta armor was inherently tougher than solid Protodermis, though still not quite as strong as the hardest metal known, Protosteel.The armor was created by the Nynrah Ghosts, after they turned into their energy forms. Leader *Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui and current leader of the Brotherhood Members *Icarax, the Makuta of Karzahni *Mutran, the Makuta of the central part of the Southern Continent *Antroz *Vamprah *Chirox *Bitil, the Makuta of a group of Southern Islands *Krika *Gorast, the Makuta of the Tren Krom Peninsula, conqueror of the Visorak. *A Makuta against whom "Conjurer" used his powers, it is known that the Brotherhood Member was not effected. Former Members *Spiriah, the rogue Makuta of Zakaz (deceased) *Kojol, the Makuta of Artahka (deceased) *Miserix, the disposed Makuta of Destral and former leader of the Brotherhood Servants *Exo-Toa *Rahkshi *Visorak *Sidorak (dead) *Roodaka (formerly) *Fohrok (destroyed) *Shadow Matoran *Kraata-Kal (formerly) *Rahi Nui *Voporak (formerly) *Shadow Toa (formerly) Traitors and Rebels *Takadox *Pridak *Toa Hagah *Roodaka *Spiriah *"Minion" *